Definitely Unlikely Twins
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: They were opposites in almost every way. Almost. Saving the world can wait while these two figure out how to deal with each other! Sibling love...or is it tolerance? Rated T for language.
1. The Daughter

-This series has been discontinued, BUT- please go to my profile for more info.-

**My writing is a little bland and rusty from constantly writing terrible essays for school, but I hope it gets better!**

**Summary: They were opposites in almost every way. Almost. Saving the world can wait while these two figure out how to deal with each other! Sibling love...or is it tolerance?**

There was the sound of knuckles rapping on the front door as a man set his daughter in the chair and left to answer it. The daughter whined but went back to the book, covered with scribble that she couldn't decipher. The man opened the front door to find his drenched companion.

"Hello there Haytham," the visitor smiled miserably.

"Charles, come in," Haytham ushered the soaked visitor out of the rain and into his warm home. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to speak. There is a matter of importance about Ziio, the native woman you used to-"

"Yes, yes, what is there to discuss? I am attempting to spend some time with Miak."

"Oh, Miak is awake? Where is the little doll?" Charles rubbed his hands together and followed Haytham into the living room. A small girl of three years sat in the arm chair, a look of frustration masked her features as she struggled hopelessly with the unreadable book. She harrumphed and tossed the book to the side.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miak!" Charles set his coat aside and scooped the giggling infant into his arms.

"Oh Miak, don't do that! That's not very lady like," Haytham scolded her when she pulled harshly on Charles' beard. The other man laughed heartily and ducked back when she went in a second time.

"She is very strong and curious. I wonder where she gets it from…" he smirked at Haytham.

"I only wonder what it is _you _wonder about, since I am the only parent here."

"Perhaps it is because you still refuse to tell me or anyone who her real mother is," Charles replied, slightly agitated.

"Not so loud," Haytham whispered, "she still does not know. Here, let me see her."

"I thought you were going to tell her when she came of understanding age," the man frowned and handed over the still squirming, but quite child.

"In my opinion, that could be until she is my age, but I would not hide it that long. Perhaps I shall let her know soon, shouldn't I my little Miak," Haytham cooed and kissed the girls forehead. Miak hid her face and yawned into his shoulder.

"Let me put her to bed, then we shall talk." Haytham strayed towards the bedroom and place the small body under the covers. When he was sure Charles was not eavesdropping, he bent down towards the dark haired girl. She glanced up at him sleepily with native brown eyes. He stroked her hair and she slowly gave into sleep.

"Don't worry, Miakoda. I will protect you for as long as I live," he whispered into her hair, "And never will I allow harm to come to you. Maybe someday, you may visit your mother, Ziio…"

Sorry about the spell check! It's Ziio, my bad :/


	2. The Son

**Another very short chapter, but they are going to get much longer eventually! These are just a few introductory chapters.**  
**Also thanks to Anion for the spell check! Sorry hun, I meant to change that before posting the fic.**  
**Alrighty lovlies, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ratonhnhaké ton, don't play with that!" the mother scolded her son and slapped his wrists when he tried to get it again, assuming his mother wasn't looking.

"Ow Ista! What is it though?" The small boy responded in his native language, rubbing the red marks on his hands. The mother looked to the Native American boy with an expression that was pure love and motherly affection. She made a mental note to braid some of the hair from his bangs so that the dark hair would not hang in eyes.

"It is a knife. It is sharp and dangerous, so no touching."

"Yes Ista," he mumbled. A scrawny boy came running as hard as he could to the opening of the tent.

"Hello Napayshni."

"Hey Ratonhnhaké ton, what are you doing?"

"Getting smacked on the wrists for nothing..." Ziio looked down with a warning scowl.

"Then come play with us! We're getting ready to play hide-and-seek." Ratonhnhaké ton looked pleadingly to his mother.

"Fine, but do not go outside the valley."

"Yes Ista!" The Clan mother stepped aside as the two boys darted out of the tent. When the path was clear, only then did she come in.

"Hello Kaniehtiio."

"Hello Clan mother, what brings you here today?"

"How is Ratonhnhaké ton doing?"

"Oh. Well," Kaniehtiio looked up for a moment, caught off guard by the question, "he's doing just fine. He's healthy, mannered, but very troublesome. I suppose I know where it comes from though."

"Haytham…"

"Yes."

"Have you told Ratonhnhaké ton yet?"

"No, I don't want to expose him to the truth of him. I love Haytham, but his means and goals were the reason I left. He already stole Miakoda from me when I meant to hide her and Ratonhnhaké ton both. You know how hard I tried to find her again, but he took extra care to have the Templars keep her from my sight. I only hope she is well…"

"You need not worry too much about her; if he loves her as a true daughter, then this man you love will see to it that she is raised properly."

"I hope you are right Clan mother, I really do."

* * *

**Reviews! Short or long, I love hearing from you wonderful people!**

**By the way, it was Ista.**

**Ista: mother**


	3. Hidden Encounter

**Lagging a little in creativity. Life is sucking right now, so gimme time! Otherwise enjoy...**

* * *

Miakoda took in a deep breath her nose and leaned back against the tree, seemingly at ease. If, or rather when father found her, she'd be in so much trouble for wandering into the forest. She didn't even try to joke with herself by thinking father wouldn't eventually find out. He was the head of the Templars in Boston, and a previous assassin.

They were temporarily staying in some small tents with part of the British army, all of which were aligned along the edge of the thick woods in the Frontier. When he'd told her that he was leaving on a business call for a few hours, she had made a sprint for the forest.

She'd scaled a tree and watched him leave on horse until he was out of sight. Using her self-taught tree free running skills, she made her way through the woods until all air had left her lungs.

She was now peacefully overlooking the edge or a cliff from the branch she was leaning on. It had been several hours, and her father must surely be back by now. She could see the smoke from the camp from where she was, so that made it easy to track the site on her way back.

The sun was preparing to set, so that would make it difficult to make her way through the forest, on the ground or on the trees. With a sad sigh, she flung herself from the branch and onto the next as she followed the smoke back to her camp. With a graceful hop onto a near branch, a flash of white caught her eye, almost causing her to lose her concentration and miss the branch entirely. After steadying herself, she looked back to where she'd thought she'd seen the white.

Some rustling in a bush and a deer emerged, making Miakoda groan in frustration at the fact that she had been distracted by a silly deer. Another flash of white emerged as it rushed at the deer, ensnaring it in the person's arms and breaking its neck. Miakoda leaned back into the tree and peered around the edge, watching silently. The man said a quick prayer in a language she only heard natives speak before he began skinning the animal.

She was used to the hunting as she was accustomed to doing so as well, but what caught her off guard were the garbs that covered his muscular body. He wore an overall white robe, decorated with a tomahawk, bow and other knives. He had blue pants and a hood that hid his eyes as it drooped over his forehead. His boots were made of animal skins and a glove covered his left hand. And she was wearing the exact same thing…

However, part of him seemed Native American, but the other part remained civilized. She was torn on who this man could be or what his origins were. When he finished skinning the deer and taking the meat, he once again said a quick prayer before taking off again. Miakoda desperately wanted to follow him, but she was already late getting back to her father and what would she do if he discovered her following him or when she confronted him? She left enough alone and took off once more in the much darker woods, making it nearly impossible to see but a few feet in front of her.

At the campsite, soldiers already had camp fires lit and were settling down to eat dinner. She swiftly made her way through the groups of soldiers and back to her tent. Her father was nowhere around as she let out a relieved sigh. She sat down in front of her own set fire and began warming up from the rapidly dropping temperatures.

"And where exactly were you?" Miakoda stiffened and drooped her shoulder.

"Just went off on a little walk is all."

"Miakoda," Miakoda lifted her gaze to that of her father's annoyed glare, "you are a terrible liar. You were in the forest again, weren't you." The last part was rather a statement that a question.

"How do you want me to respond to that," Miakoda grumbled.

"Honestly."

"Father- it was supposed to be a small run, I swear! I went up to the cliff side to get some fresh air, and on the way down, I got distracted by a man hunting a deer-"

"Man? Was it a soldier?" Haytham inquired, momentarily ignoring the fact that his daughter was very much in trouble.

"No, and father, the strange thing was that he was dressed exactly like me." The look of interest quickly dissipated into a dead serious glare.

"Was there blue on the front of his robes instead of red like yours?" he asked with uncomfortable calmness.

"Well, yes, I think so. Why? Father, is there something I need to know?"

"I told you to stay out of the wood…"

"Father, I was only-"

"No Miak, I am always finding myself scolding you for disobeying my orders to stay out of there, and yet you come to me with this information. Do you want me to brush off the situation? Act as if there was no threat with that man?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No. No more 'sorrys'. If you disobey me one more time, I will take those robes away from you along with all your weapons, and have you escorted by the other of our group until you understand that this is unacceptable."

Miakoda had averted her eyes from the furious and heated stare of the Templar, hiding them away her hood. She made no further arguments or noises as her father ranted on. She saw the approaching feet of her father and ducked her head further. She then let out a small cry when he ripped back her hood, taking some of her brown-black hair with it. He bent down to eye level with her and spoke softly.

"I don't tell you these things because I know that you will not listen and end with me yelling at you. I am trying to protect you."

"From what? What are all these heeded warning for?" she replied hotly, her deep brown eyes meeting his equally brow ones.

"To protect you from him. That man in the forest was an assassin. You are lucky he had not seen you, else he would have killed you in an instant."

"I would have fought back. I can protect myself!"

"Oh I know. I would not leave you to wander by yourself if I did not think you could protect yourself. Your skills are exceeding in defending yourself, but not from him. He came from a Mohawk tribe, where his whole life was spent on surviving in the wilderness and learning to kill. You had the luxury of not needing to know any of that. But we are Templars and he is an Assassin. You know the history, so let me be a father and protect you. Please?" He let out a breath he didn't know he been holding. Miakoda nodded silently, still upset.

"Thank you." He turned away and walked to the food supplies. "Let's eat."


	4. Unfortunate To Officially Meet You

**Decided to post another chapter a little earlier, so merry Christmas!**

* * *

He honestly didn't know why she had even tried to hide. She was white against brown, so it was pretty obvious. However, he gave her some credit since he wouldn't have noticed her if she had been so slow about noticing him. Still, she was curious.

While he was skinning his catch, he noticed her peeking at him when she thought he was wasn't looking. She had on what he could describe as exactly as his own clothing, but with red in the front robes instead of his blue.

He couldn't get a good look at her face since it was obscured by her hood. He would have also thought she was a man, but she was still petite like a woman and with more curves and a defiant chest.

The way she continued to start forward and then stop again suggested to the woman was preparing to follow him.

He was curious enough that he slowed a bit after leaving to see if she would go through with her plan. When no one seemed to be on his trail, he turned went back to the place he saw the curious woman, only to find she was no longer there, and with no trace.

Shrugging his shoulders, he left without another thought about it…

"Miakoda, I am going out with Charles again for a few hours." Miak looked up to the man as he draped his coat across his shoulders. She leaned her head down a smirked gratefully. "And you are going to accompany me."

"What?" She looked up and saw a scolding look coming her way.

"Don't fool with me, child. I saw that smirk when you leaned your head down."

Miakoda let her frown dissipate into a frown. "How did you see that?"

"I didn't, but now I know." Damn. She knew that would eventually be the case. _Sneaky bastard_… "Prepare. I want you ready in a few minutes while I set our horses up."

"Yes sir." She stood from her place and packed what little they carried and started to the makeshift stables. Haytham was adjusting the straps on his horse while Miakoda strapped the baggage on.

"Where are we going to?"

"Where would you like to go?"

She blinked. "What do you mean? I thought you were meeting with Charles Lee."

"I am, but it will be a lunch call by the time we get somewhere. You decide," he stated simply. Miak mulled silently to herself.

"Boston. Don't ask me why, I just feel like going to Boston."

"Are you ready then?" He shifted from foot to foot like an impatient child.

"Yeah, let's get moving. I'm freezing up just standing here."

* * *

The people of Boston were roaming around happily in their own little world of rebellion and revolution. Riot leaders were standing on the corners of streets, shouting about the pathetic British government and what not; tax collectors were standing miserably at front doors, waiting for the bloody people to open the doors and get it over with, and the drunks were being…well, drunk.

"Stop daydreaming Miak, and keep up." She snapped her head towards the voice of her father.

"Don't just leave me!" She whined at the now leaving man.

"Then don't daydream."

"I wasn't. I was admiring the city."

"In a daydreaming fashion."

"…Did you fall off your horse when I was not looking or something?"

"I brought you along so you would not wander and get killed."

"Great, so I _am _going to be sitting at a boring lunch meeting."

"Be polite when we get in there, child. Charles has been very careful of taking care of you while I have been busy in the past. He practically raised you in some ways, so be respectful and attempt to act like a lady." He removed a stray hair from her forehead and brushed off some dirt from her shoulders. It was when she drew the line as he attempted to wipe off some dirt from her nose after licking his thumb.

"Gross! Let us just go inside," she grumbled at him.

"Fine. Little savages first," he scoffed, opening the door for her.

* * *

He was not too impressed with the scene before him.

Achilles sat at his desk with a piece of paper in hand... a grocery list.

"I have prepared a few things for you to buy for the Homestead."

"Must I buy it today?" Connor asked with a whine.

"Well if you would stop eating like an obese child, then perhaps we could stop running out of things to eat."

Connor bowed his head in guilt. "Sorry…"

"Just buy the items on the list and- you know how it works."

Connor took the list and went out to the stables to prepare a horse. He looked over the list briefly to see where he needed to go.

His horse whined and nudged him impatiently, ready to leave as soon as possible. He turned gently to rub the horse's snout. "I guess we're going to Boston."

* * *

Miakoda sat patiently and quietly while her father finished some business plans. She flipped pieces of dried bread across the table.

Sensing his daughter's boredom of sitting for so long, he waved her off absently. She looked at him with a curious and questioning glance, as if she was sure they were not thinking the same thing.

"Go. Your boredom is making me weary and tired. Go and visit the city. Just know that if you travel too far, there _will _be a consequence."

"Yes sir!" She got up and hugged him tightly around the shoulders before bouncing up and out of the worn down pub. When she reached the outside, she took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was still winter and damn did she love it.

She strayed towards the markets, hoping to find something to snack on besides pub beer and stale bread. She searched through the apples, picking through each bruised one before digging out a ripe fruit.

She payed the merchant and found a corner to sit on and peacefully eat. However, before she was able to take even a bite, someone tripped over her and knocked the fruit from her hands. She watched it roll around and get dirty on the ground.

"Damn idiot! Watch where you are going!" She brushed off some dirt from her clothing and stood up to bitch-slap whoever this person was. What she was met with had her frozen.

It was the hunter man from the forest. _The assassin_. Apparently the man was having the same thoughts about her as he cautiously looked her over.

"You were in the forest." He noted in a tender voice, oblivious to that she was a Templar. _How had he's seen her?" _She kept calm and pretended that she was in no way related to the organization.

"Yeah…so where you?" she shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

"Wonderful observation," he snorted sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be mean. I was just replying with a friendly comment. Why are you wearing my clothes by the way?"

"Your clothes? How do I know that you are not wearing _my _clothes?"

"Because I am pretty sure that I owned them first."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Well I don't really-"

"I would love to spend my day bickering with some stranger, but I have things to do."

"Oh… w-well so do I!" she huffed and walk off to her new destination. It was only then that the awkwardness settled in as she stopped and realized they were walking in the same direction.

"Are you going to follow me then?" he antagonized her. She blushed and bit back a witty reply.

"I am going to the traders market up the street, so you can go a different way."

"That would seem pointless."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going there as well."

"Stalker!" she groaned.

"Go somewhere else then!"

"You!"

"You are so childish for a woman of your age." He snarled, unhappy with the outcome of his day. He'd only wished to get this horrible shopping over with.

"And how do you know what age I am?" she encouraged an angry reply.

"Well I assumed you were a woman and not a girl, but it seems obvious that I was wrong."

"Piss off," she pulled her hood down further and walked past him.

"Oh! Classy! At least she has a good vocabulary!" He mocked her further.

"Is this how you pick up women? Because I can tell you, it is not working."

"Who said that you were a woman?" She paused in her footsteps and turned around dangerously.

"Are you just going to follow me around and piss me off because I will tell you now, this is _not _going to work out for you." She pressed a finger to his chest and he stepped up, challenged her.

"And neither will it for you," a familiar voice called. Miak stopped immediately and whipped around. There stood Haytham Kenway, polished and pissed as usual when she was in trouble.

"Father, listen," she tried to begin.

"Father?" Connor interrupted.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude."

"Do not lecture me on manners and politeness," he snapped back. The two began to bicker once more as if Haytham had never approached them. He stood back a moment and watched the scene unfold. Somehow, he knew it would end like this, one way or another, and it left a bit of pride within him knowing that he had brought his children together. But perhaps he should break it up before things got crazy.

"That's enough. Connor, Miakoda, stop it!" The two stopped bickering immediately.

"What is the meaning of this father?" Connor demanded.

"He's my father, not yours you idiot!" Miak hissed back.

"I am a father to both of you! Now quit quarreling like a bunch of insolent children." The two sat back and shut their mouths, though still giving each other hateful looks. "If you want an explanation, then I suggest you follow me." Miak and Connor watched with surprise as he turned to leave. The man paused momentarily to snap them back to reality.

"Well?" And with that, the two scurried after him.

* * *

**I guess my writing is getting better...? Holidays are coming up so my writing is going to be a lot more constant. Just keep on reading and reviewing! 3 3 3**


	5. Your mom! Oh wait

**How do I get 799 views and 320 visitors to this story, but only 7 reviews?! FRUSTRATION! Not sexual- just angered ;) WhatEVAAA, just read and yeah...meh.**

* * *

It took some time as they walked before Haytham said a word. Miakoda and Connor may have not known each other, but they both certainly knew how to behave on some level around their father.

"Father, I am confused. Could you please speak and explain this situation?" Connor asked. His voice was laced with confusion and frustration.

"Quite calling him father, it's weird," Miak snapped in his direction. She was fed up with his nonsense of pretending and angering her further.

"I will do as I please," he provoked her, and it nearly worked. She could feel her eye begin to twitch.

"Such a…never mind." Haytham listened to the discussion behind him and prepared to break the two up once more.

"Such a what?" Connor snarled.

"Native!" He tackled her to the ground and pinned her in a headlock.

"We are of the same heritage you insolent brat!" She kicked off the ground and rolled over Connor, squirming out of the headlock and attempted to kick him away.

"It does not mean that I act like a savage that shits in the woods," she screeched like an angry trapped animal as he grabbed her by the heel of her boot and dragged her back to the ground.

"I'm the animal?!" Connor huffed in disbelief. He yelled as she took a hand full of his hair and yanked with all her strength.

"Yeah! And you better let go before I round house kick your native ass back to the smelly woods you came from! Ahhh!" Connor twisted her arm around and pinned her once more to the ground.

Haytham was finding this amusing, watching his children fight as if they had lived with each other their whole lives, but pried the two apart when people began to stare instead of pass by.

"Quit! You two," he hissed as he tried to avoid more attention, "are both acting like little savages. Connor more so than usual, and Miakoda- I expect better of you." Miak bowed her head with shame as her father scolded her. She hardly was ever in trouble aside from when she ventured too far into the forest. If she did anything else, he would be mad at her for a few second before brushing it off as an act of teenage childishness.

"I don't understand how I get in trouble for being tackled to the ground and being manhandled by some stranger," she defended herself weakly.

"You know that you provoked it."

"As did he, but I was able to control my actions, until like him. _Reckless tourist_…"

"Oh, did you not get beat well enough the first time, because I will be ready to go a second time." Connor quickly bared his teeth for a second fight.

"Come at me!" She lunged for him, but Haytham caught her by the waist and hauled her back again.

"Control yourself as well Miak. I will only explain what you two are wondering if you can stray from a fight and listen! We will find a pub and the both of you will _sit _and listen so that I may get back to my business."

"Yes sir," Miak mumbled. Connor looked to her in confusion. Why was she being polite towards him after he acted in such a scolding manner? He would never show his respect, even if this was his father. He had no reason to, so he simply grunted his disapproval and followed Haytham and his…sister?

It was a strange concept to him. He assumed that he had been born and short after, his father had left. His mother died in the fire and it was just him taking care of himself, with help from his tribe. He felt a new sense of responsibility now that he knew she existed, such were the customs of his tribe that should the parents die in battle (or other causes), the oldest sibling should take care of the younger siblings. But how old was she? She seemed of the same age… His head spun with all the unanswered questions and left them alone until they arrived at the pub.

He was so absorbed in his thought that he hadn't noticed that Miak was doing the same thing he was. She stared at the ground as they walked. This quarrelsome man kept calling her father his father as well. So they were related, or were that a sort of rhetorical or private name they only used around each other? Somehow, she had seen that face. She felt as if she knew it so easily and had recognized it so quickly, but she knew for a fact that they had never met before in their lifetimes. This man was so intolerant, how could she not remember him? She was so deep thought that she did not notice the older man's sudden stop; her body colliding with her father's and Connor's with hers quickly after.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention," he frowned upon the two for running into him.

"I wasn't daydreaming," Miak huffed.

"Don't start with me again…" Haytham warned her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes dramatically at his and turned to shove Connor out of her personal space instead. He caught himself and bounced on his heels in a defensive stance.

"No._ Fights_." Miak stood with her mouth wide open as Connor straightened himself out and smirked beneath his hood.

The pub that they had arrived at had several broken down windows with stained shutters, dark brown wood panels and doors and a welcoming sign on the front, most likely hand painted by the owners. Miak slid up next to Haytham and bumped his shoulder slightly.

"Where is Mr. Charles?" she whispered as to not let Connor hear.

"I excused him a while back when you had failed to return soon like I had asked."

Miak frowned and ducked her head. "I got a little caught up with someone else."

"I'd figured as much. Perhaps it was a good thing that you went out. I've been meaning to tell you this for quite some time."

"What?"

Haytham rolled his eyes at his impatient daughter. When she wanted to do something, she wanted to do it immediately. He wasn't sure where she had gotten the trait from- perhaps Charles had told her too many adventurous stories when she was younger…

"We are here. Can you wait a few more seconds?"

"…No."

He left her standing outside and opened the doors to go inside. It was musty and smelled like sweat and beer. Connor wrinkled his nose and sat at the designated table in a far corner. The men had made themselves as comfortable as they could get and watched Miakoda trudge the rest of the way with a hand covering her nose.

"This is disgusting," she complained, plopping down next to Haytham. There was no way that he would be able to force her to sit next to the green-boy.

"Now, I understand that there is a matter of importance to tell you about. It will take some time, and if you interrupt- either of you- then I will stop immediately, get up and leave this building without another word. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Whatever."

"Alright, back when I had first arrived at the colonies, I was in search of…something," his eyes drifted to Connor momentarily, "and while I was searching for this, I came to meet a woman of the Mohawk Tribe. Her people had been enslaved, and after I'd helped her, I asked her to help me find what I was looking for. In our time together, we grew much closer. We had a brief relationship; one that was short lived and frowned upon by both her society and mine.

"We went separate ways until I heard three years later, that she was traveling with children. We hadn't spoken in all that time or bothered to visit with each other, so when I was given this news, I went to inspect. I assumed that we were officially done with each other even though I still cared deeply for her. I expected to find Ziio happily married to another man and to be with her children, but when I saw her, it was her alone with two young children; a young boy and girl of perhaps two years of age.

"I knew immediately that they were my children from before. I was more angry than shocked that she had kept them away from me, never telling me that they even existed. So, that night, I went into the camp to confront her. I'd meant to slip in, talk to her, and at least see my children. However, when I snuck into her tent, there was no one there except for a sleeping child. The girl…

"I wrapped her up in a thick animal skin and left. I didn't give a second thought to it. Maybe I was mad at Ziio, or I just simply wanted to be a part of my child's life. But now you both know. Connor was left with Ziio and Miakoda…with me." Haytham looked to his daughter. She sat silently the entire time and was now staring at the edge of the table.

"So Connor and I… we are twins?" Miak finally spoke. Haytham confirmed with a nod.

"Both of you look at the reflection of your silverware." Connor and Miak picked up a spoon and looked at themselves. "Now look up." She turned her eyes up to Connor who looked was still glancing at the spoon, not having heard Haytham. She saw what she'd seen in her reflection, only more masculinized. Haytham glanced at Connor and nearly snorted at the expression he wore. His eyes were wide and jaw dropped slightly as he looked up.

"I'm _related _to _her_? And we're _twins_?!"

"Shut up native- oh wait…" she paused and looked at her skin color in the spoon.

"Ha! Now you cannot make insults about me without insulting yourself!" Connor taunted, jabbing his spoon in her direction.

"Man whore!"

"…"

"Miakoda, quit!" Haytham massaged his temples as the bickering continued. All he truly wanted was some peace and quiet. Hoever, it seem that would never be the case if he would have to continuously watch his children. He only needed for them to bicker someplace else to where no one could hear them.

"Ugh! Enough of this! I was only sent here to get some horrible shopping over with, and now I am trapped here with the both of you! I'm going back to the forest…"

A candle lit in Haytham's mind

* * *

**Some shit-cliff hanger, but I'm breaking my limit! Hope you all enjoyed it! I've taken the day off so I might start working on the next chapter. But until then, stay wonderful and leave a review!**


	6. Row row row your boat- IT'S A SHIP!

**It's been a while, so I apologize! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review when your done! I'm runnin low on the ideas, so any challenges or requests are open!**

* * *

"Take Miak with you." Haytham demanded in a casual demeanor. Connor waved him off angrily with one hand.

"Don't give me orders."

"She can free run along the trees. Take her and the both of you can wrestle out your differences and run like little savages for as long as you'd like- well, until I come to retrieve her."

"You would actually let me go into the forest?" Miak asked with disbelief. She had nearly harassed him (until he threatened to beat her down) to let her go into the forest. She always had to sneak away, but now he was giving her permission!

"Now that I know he won't harm you or discover you and kill you, I feel that it is fine."

"Holy- Connor, let's go!" Miak ran to Connor and tugged on his arm, who glared at her hands on his arm. Is this what sibling love was supposed to be like? Or was he just tolerating it because he'd just discovered he had a twin sister?

"Fine!" He ripped his arm away when he heard a couple of stitches in his clothing tear from the constant tugging.

Miakoda sprinted to the door and bounced on her heels, ready to leave immediately. Connor rose from the door to tail in pursuit when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Connor looked back down to his father. His look was dead serious and held a certain amount of threat to match its intensity.

"Should anything happen to her while she is with you, know that this act of 'father-son' will end in seconds and I _will _find you, and kill you. Understood?" Connor nodded his agreement, partially insulted that he would be accused of purposely hurting a sibling... even if she was the biggest pain ever.

"Good. Now leave so that I may be rid of this headache."

Connor spared no time to leave Haytham, gaining a headache of his own.

"So where are we going?" In was near noon, and the shops and markets were busier than ever. Miakoda observed her surroundings, seeing that they were nowhere near the forest or anything related to the sorts. She started having second thoughts about her new found brother. What if he wasn't really related to her or father had made a mistake, and all he truly wanted to do was KILL her!?

"The ports," he replied dryly.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why? Are we not going free running in the forest?"

"I know the perfect place for free running. We are in the middle of Boston. There are no nearby forests that have climbable trees or limited guards. However, we must travel by sea to get to this place without father tracking us."

"Um…"

"That he will not plot some sort of ambush for me," he explained.

"He wouldn't do that-"

"Of course he would. I'm an assassin and he's a Templar."

"But you're his son as much as I am his daughter! You assume too quickly that he is ready to harm you," Miak attempted to reason with him.

"Because he is. This is what our lives revolve around, killing each other. With one group alive, the other cannot fulfill its goals. It is a sad truth, but one that keeps an assassin and Templar intact with reality."

"Alright, wise guy. No need to down the whole situation with your talk of death and goals or whatnot. Where is this boat you said we should be traveling by? All I see are British naval ships."

"The Aquila is a ship, not a boat," Connor corrected, his annoyance escalating quickly.

"Seems like the name of a tiny little boat."

"Well it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No. It's. Not."

"Yes. It. Is."

"The Aquila is one of the fastest ships in the sea, so be respectful… if you can."

"I have more respect in my thumb than your entire body," she retorted.

"You must be confused; to be respectful is to show good attitude and politeness towards others. These are both qualities in which you have lacked to show," Connor countered easily.

"You are one to talk! You kicked me the first time we met! Hardly seems respectful."

"I tripped over your obnoxious body. It's not my fault that you were sitting in an area where people walked regularly."

"So an assassin of your skill was unable to see a person sitting on the corner of a street?"

"My mind was on more important things. Had I known you were also a Templar, I would have killed you."

"So you did try to knock me over!"

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose and struggled to keep his breathing under control. He had basically just threatened to kill her, and she was more upset that he had aimed to knock her over while she had been sitting on the side of the street. Fortunately, Connor was able to divert her attention as he pointed out his _ship_, the Aquila. Miakoda nodded her head with approval.

"Alright, it's not as small as I figured it was," she admitted and gave it a look over. The assassin smiled in triumph. "But it's still small for a ship." And the smile was gone.

"Enough of your complaining. You wanted to explore the forest, so get on the ship so we can go."

"Don't get your breeches in a bunch, I was just speaking my mind," Miakoda smiled teasingly. Connor was hardly amused.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to," he pardoned himself.

"More than fine by me! I was growing tired of your talking anyways." Connor waved her off, continuing to walk away. When he closed his doors to his private quarters, only then did Miakoda leave to occupy the bow of the ship.

She'd only been on a ship a few times in her lifetime. Haytham seemed to have a thing about going on 'private' business calls without her, thus leaving her stuck at some campsite, or roaming the forest.

She thought back to Connor. Everything was so different now; he was her brother for god's sake! Not just her brother, but her twin as well. She couldn't deny that they both looked quite alike, but he resembled more of father than she did.

She was always being told that she was a reflection of Ziio, her mother, but such was hard to believe after hearing of the stories describing her relationship with Haytham. She was hard, independent, and quite a smart-aleck when it came to cooperation.

"I guess that could be me," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" "Ahh!" she whipped around, holding a hand to her chest in hopes that it would slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Do _not _do that ever again."

Connor smirked deviously. "What, a Templar such as you with such 'skill' was unable to hear a person coming up behind them?"

"My mind was on more important things," she continued to mock him.

"You are such a child," he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"You continuously forget that we are the same person." Connor looked at the person in front of him. This woman was arrogant, obnoxious, and the main cause of all his headaches as of late. _The same person-_

"Oh no no no, we are not alike!"

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing we are twins."

"Do not tempt me…"

"Oh you are so dramatic, and what are you wearing?" she referred to his captain's uniform. Now that she had a good look at his face, she could undoubtedly see his features. He had definite brown green eyes in the light that were otherwise black in the dark, his hair was thick like that of native Indians but colored like Haytham's, and the huge build of someone who had been a hunter his entire life.

Connor frowned at her statement. "What about it?"

"It seems a little out of character for you…"

"It's my clothing that I wear when I am sailing."

"Oh!" she wiggled an eyebrow at him, "Captain Kenway, I see. So if I don't listen to you, do I have to 'wipe the deck'?"

"It's '_swab _the deck', and if I find that you are bothering me in an obnoxious fashion, then yes," he deadpanned. She opened her mouth to complain back.

"But!-"

"Ah-" he interrupted before she could start, resulting in getting the worst case of puppy face. His face remained serious, but couldn't stop the smirk that rose as he turned away from her.

"So what, I sit here the entire time and do nothing?" Connor turned around to see Miak yelling at his back.

"Well…yes."

"That is completely unfair! I hope you know that I will not stand for this and-"

"Everyone find your stations and prepare to leave port!" Connor quickly tuned out the woman. He saw one of his best men and gestured them on over.

"Yes captain?"

"I'm sure that you are aware that we have a special guest onboard?"

"I am."

"I have a special job for you…"

* * *

"This is completely ridiculous," Miak began muttering to herself. She was stuck sitting on the front of the ship as they sailed to what seemed like Island Nowhere. And by god she was not about to sit around for much longer.

In fact, she was going to go talk to the _captain _right now. Yeah! And she was going to give him a piece of her mind, among many other things she felt the need to rant on about.

"Connor!" The man casually looked over before he frowned deeply and rolled his eyes. "I have something to say to you."

"Well you have maybe ten seconds to say it," he answered calmly.

"I will take as long as I please, whether I wipe the deck-"

"Swab."

"I don't care! How long am I going to be sitting on this useless piece of- AHH!"

"Thank you Lazy Eye."

"Lazy Eye!? Put me down you foul beast!" Miakoda banged her fists on the back of the enormous man that had her over his shoulder. "Connor! Tell him to put me down! CONNOR!"

As her screaming faded, he turned back to the open sea and allowed himself to enjoy the quiet.

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda stalled on this one. I'm going back to school soon, so no doubt I'm gonna end up with some more writers block****. But be patient with me! I promise that once it passes, I'm gonna write a chapter that will frickin blow your socks off with homemade bottle rockets! But until then, adios! Au revior! Viszlát! And finally, Ó:nen ki' wáhi!**


	7. I'M FREAKIN SORRY!

**_Quick check up!_**

Basketball season is coming to an end and I will FINALLY have some time to finish my stories! It's depressing that I don't get to write this more often, and now I've given you guys shit about waiting for my updates. It makes me feel bad because even **I**hate waiting for updates! But my playoffs are tomorrow, finally ending this damn season. So wish me luck!

Also as a side note: I get crazy with my writing and as soon as I get an idea, it's down on my computer! But when I start losing ideas, I stop writing :( So if you guys have any ideas, feel free to make them known! I like challenges and commissions. Until, hope to be writing again within the week!

And to make up for my mean-ness, a joke of the day for all you little Assassins Creed nerrrds.

_**Why is Malik Altair's right hand?**_  
_**Because Malik doesn't have a left one! Haw haw hawww!**_


	8. Are we there now? Now? NOW!

**Holy chiz. So I got accepted to be a foreign exchange student! But that means I have raise around $5000 by next month, so I've been a little busy. It's hard to finish these stories and then remember what I was going to do for the next chapter. I don't want to start building up a story just to run out of things to write about and have this story hanging without an ending, ya know? But blah blah blah nobody cares so read on!**

* * *

Miakoda sat silently at the front of the ship. Silently, meaning that she was gagged and tied to a post. It was one of those times where when you think that things can't get worse, they usually do as soon as you think it. She began to panic and squirm when she saw the brick wall of a man heft his heavy self towards her.

"Take er' easy lil' lady. I wers' jus' doin' what yer ol' captain tol' me to do. Sorry." The man named Lazy Eye apologized and took the gag gently from her mouth. He loosened the straps holding her down, though she was already wriggling out of her binds on her own.

"I hold nothing against you, just your idiot captain that runs this damn thing. If you will excuse me-" Miak stomped away and to back to steering deck. She heard Lazy Eye yelling a sorry in advance if he needed to retrieve her again.

"Connor."

The said man turned from Mr. Faulkner, the assistant captain. With one glance, he shouted throughout the ship.

"Lazy Eye!"

"Wait!" Miakoda pleaded with her sibling. "I won't talk for that long."

"You would think that. Besides, I'm busy," he waved her off.

"And rude! I shouldn't be surprised by your behavior since you are a savage after all," she fired back. Miak took a moment to realize where she was and the earlier threat from the captain for annoying him.

"I'm sorry?" his eyes narrowed to slits as he provoked her to continue.

"I said that I am going to go take a nap- bye!" a strong hand grasped the collar of her attire. The action was so sudden that her feet flew out from underneath her body and choked her as she was hanging by her shirt. She immediately struggled to her feet, but not without thrashing and kicking about at her captor.

"Enough!" The man harshly pinned her to the floor boards.

"Get off me, you fat ass!"

"Be silent and quit being difficult. I'm busy at the moment, so if I feel like it, I will talk to you later."

"As if! You say that and then by the time you realize you still need to speak to me, I will be asleep."

Connor tilted his head and smirked. "This is a bad thing?" Miakoda growled and kicked at his shins since her arms were pinned down. Connor howled in pain shoved at her face.

It was a miracle that there was always some sort of adult supervisions around, for if Mr. Faulkner and the crew hadn't intervened, Connor and Miakoda would never have stopped fighting.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Faulkner wondered to himself who this woman could turn the expert fighter to a yelling three-year-old.

"Let go of my hair!"

"Let go of _my _hair!" Connor and Miakoda now only had each other's hair in their grasps since the crew was pulling them apart by the waists. Watching the fight was like watching a wolf and a cougar fight with how Miakoda would constantly yowl and with Connor's snapping and growling.

Mr. Faulkner finally dislodged the two's fingers and laughed upon seeing their state of being. He's never seen Connor so exasperated, who seemed to have given up their fighting while Miakoda continued to jerk and pounce at him. A few of the crew members finally were able to sit her down a good distance away from their captain.

Connor sat on the deck glared intently at his twin who reflected his actions with the same intensity.

"Are ye gonna tell me who our special guest is?" Faulkner stood between the two, breaking his line of sight of Miak.

"An obnoxious problem," Connor muttered under his breath. Faulkner then turned a little more serious.

"As in a 'related' problem?" he asked a little more quietly. Connor met his gaze then tilted his head back down, hiding beneath his hat.

"Yes…no- it's not like my father this time," he attempted to explain, remembering how much Mr. Faulkner had hated Haytham before Connor tried to introduce them.

"Then who is she?"

"My sister." Faulkner leaned his head forward as if waiting for more.

"And…?"

Connor sighed, giving up. "My twin."

"Mhmm. I figured as much. At least I didn't lose the bet."

"Bet? What bet?"

"Boy, the whole crew thought as much. We were making bets to see if it was true or not," Faulkner smiled at the captains outrageous expression.

"What if I had not told anyone at all for the remainder of our voyage?" Connor questioned him further.

"One of you would have to tell _someone_." Connor smirked.

"I had better get back to my post," he said, breaking the conversation. Faulkner grabbed his arm before he got away.

"Can I trust that ye two will behave?" Connor snorted and turned away. Faulkner laughed and let go so that the captain return to captaining his ship.

As he watched the young man leave, he turned to Miakoda.

"So… yer his twin." Miak look away from Connor and to the first mate.

"Yes? He told you?" The man nodded. "So much for being on the down low," she huffed.

"I've known that boy for many years. How is it that I am just now discovering his sister?"

"Separated at birth. Trust me, it's not something I've known for a long time either."

"You seem to give him a lot of grief," he noted, being careful as to not turn the conversation hostile. It seemed to work as she gave the same smirk he'd seen his captain wear many time before.

"He does not seem to believe in punching a woman."

"Good, just how I raised the boy."

"So how is it that I am causing the grief if this is something _you _taught him?"

"He was dressed like a green boy the first time I met him. All gigged up in his animal skins and whatnot. I gave him a real outfit and told him to get his damn hair out of his eyes. That along with a few manors and captaining skills. Before, he would get angered so easily, maybe he still does, and he would mutter and shrug his shoulders- he was defiantly a little bit of an oddball. I would always tell his to stand up straight, speak louder and answer yes or no instead of shrugging his shoulders. I began to think that I'd finally become his damn mother after a while." Miak smiled as the first mate continued with his story.

"I'm at least a little proud that he's turn out to be a real man, to say in the least. Though I've never seen his act quite like he used to around anyone except his- and well your father as well. Which I'm sure you can understand as to why I am a little worried."

She understood well enough. Haytham was defiantly a man with attitude, something Connor seemed unable to tolerate.

"I know I cause a lot a problems, but I am hardly associated with my father's activities. Connor is an assassins and we are Templars. I think that is the only thing that has Connor to be so on edge."

"Perhaps," Faulkner agreed. He look out at the sea, stuck in a train of thought.

"What is it? Is there something about this place where we are going?"

"I know you and Connor have troubles with communicating, but that is something that I believe only he can discuss with you."

"I cannot even come with several feet of him without him shouting for Lazy Eye to come haul me away!" she began to protest.

"Then before he does, just mention that name Achilles," he reassured her.

"Who?" But he was already leaving to observe the deck and its crew. She looked back to where the captain was standing. He hardly took notice in her and kept his focus out to the sea.

"Connor?" He looked for the source of the soft voice and was surprised when he saw that it was her.

"Yes?"

"Who is Achilles?" She didn't think it possible that his eyebrows could go any higher, less they disappear into his hat.

"No one of importance. But who told you of him?" he asked with a poker face.

"No one of importance," she replied, coming closer. She saw his lips twitch in a smile, but only for a second. "Where are we going? How do I know that you are not just taking me somewhere far off to sell me as a slave?"

He immediately frowned and gave her a disapproving face. "I would never do that."

"And how can I know? You only tell me that we are going free running somewhere that father does not know of. You have told neither of us anything," she tried reasoned with him.

"I gave father my word that I would cause no serious harm to you."

"Serious harm?!"

"What is that on your right cheek?" She reached up and felt a quick sting. When she pulled back her hand, there were traces of blood on her fingertips.

"You cut my cheek!" she pointed her finger at him.

"You deserved it." But she was hardly listening when she looked at another feature on his face.

"We're matching," she smirked just to irritate him.

"Hm?"

"You have a scar on your right cheek as well. You always deny that we are twins, but now it seems that we are matching in almost everything after all."

Connor raised a hand from the wheel to trace a scar on his face. May the spirits help him if he didn't slug her for that damn smirk. A shout came from the crow's nest, disrupting the ship.

"Land ho!

* * *

**Aww snap. AWW SNAP! You guys have no idea. I got some bad ass chapter coming up next with a funny challenge from imaninja41! Once again, don't know how long it will be before the next update with all my work. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

**-BADAZZtoldya-**


End file.
